Against the Grain
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: Nitori shaves Rin's body hair which, of course, leads to smut.


Rin sits on the edge of the toilet seat, about to slather his right leg with shaving cream, when a certain grey haired youth enters the bathroom.

"Ah, senpai! I'm sorry."

Nitori blushes deeply but Rin just flashes him a bemused smirk. "S'not the first time you've seen me naked, Ai."

It isn't. They'd had sex many timed before; furious sessions that led to questioning glances the next day and an occasional text from Mikoshiba to 'knock it the hell off.' But the fact that Rin's legs are just spread apart enough for his cock to barely peek out made the situation more lewd and incredibly erotic; not to mention the use of his first name. The room smells of lemon soap from the shower that he had just taken. His red hair is astill dripping wet.

Nitori grabs a towel and places it over the red head and rubs him down slowly. He starts at his face, then moves up to tousle his hair. He hears a muffled chuckle.

"Someone's being pushy."

"I can't help it when you're sitting here so openly."

Rin spreads his legs wider and rims his tongue around parted lips. He guides Nitori by the collar to his mouth and kisses him. It's a deep, intimate initiation coupled with swelling hunger. Nitori runs his hands through Rin's locks, which is probably one of his favorite things about him. They are silky and smooth and sometimes on lazy days, Rin lets him sit and braid it.

The kisses travel to Nitori's neck and the grey haired boy takes to licking the spare water off his senpai's shoulder.

Rin lets out a yelp when Nitori's clothes smears into the shaving cream.

"Damnit Nitori, don't make me waste this fucking stuff! I have to cover all the bases."

He looks down at the thick hair coating most of his legs and genital area. It is a pleasant alternate to the usual smooth surface he is used to seeing.

"I can shave you," he quickly blurts out.

This is met with an incredulous, "Huh?!" Rin stares at him blankly for a moment then adamantly shakes his head. "No way. I don't want nicks and rub burning or shit like that."

Nitori latches onto Rin's arm. "Does senpai not trust me?"

He eyes him guiltily and adds, "Yeah, but this delves into a whole new area."

The youth rolls up one of his pants legs and props the baby smooth limb onto the toilet rim.

"I shave too. It will be easier on another person." Rin palms his hand down the surface giving Nitori the slightest of quivers. He could see the gears turning in his head, trying to decide if he should let him do this. "I won't cut you, I promise." He adds for good measure.

Rin mutters a curse under his breath and shoves the razor at him. "Damnit Nitori, if you butcher me-"

"I won't!" He waves his hands back and forth in a placating gesture. Rin sighs and lets him continue.

He wets the razor under the faucet and makes the tiniest of strokes on the skin, the electric razor hums as it gathers up a good size chunk of hair.

"Don't half ass this, either," Rin groused.

Nitori doesn't reply, just concentrates on the task before him. Really it's no different than from when he shaves. Rin has thicker hair (hence the electric clippers) and bigger calf muscles than he does, though, so he has to be careful and go with the flow unless he cuts him.

Another problem presents itself fairly quickly. This is incredibly arousing. Nitori can see every inch of him at this angle: the broad thighs, wide chest, and the surly look painting his expression. His cock is loosely dangling over the toilet and Nitori has to remind himself more than once that now is not the time to reach over and touch it.

Only when half of Rin's right leg is shaved, does he seem to relax a bit more. When Nitori has cleaned away the cream, he leans down and licks the newly hairless spot.

Rin visibly tenses and spurts out, "Are you trying to make this more dangerous?"

Nitori can't help but snicker a bit. "Relax. Please enjoy this." He reiterates, "I won't hurt you."

So it became sort of a game. After every spot that Nitori has rid of hair, he licks for good measure. Sometimes he nibbles slightly, causing the red head to moan, head lolling back. It's fun to see just how far he can push his senpai; and it's incredibly easy when Rin is in such a precarious position.

Rin isn't used to being without control. But he has willingly handed the reigns over to Nitori and he deeply appreciates it.

On the left leg, Rin's tension seems to disappear as Nitori hasn't nicked him yet, and he begins to swirl patterns in the cream. Rin sighs at the contact and he takes it further by placing some of the cream on his stomach and tracing lewd messages.

The effect of having someone say, "Senpai, please look down and see what I want to do to you" is very effective. And soon Rin becomes more responsive. He reaches down and caresses Nitori's face, blowing warm breath in his ear, and tousling his grey locks. A quiet hum starts to bubble out of his throat.

Nitori's arousal is visible through his clothes and every so often he stops and palms it in front of Rin, his face contorting into one of pleasure. Rin grabs his wrists on more than one occasion and hisses at him to save it for when he gets a hold of him.

When Nitori has toweled off both Rin's legs, he starts to move between his thighs. Rin holds out a hand to stop him. "Take your clothes off first. This is going to get messy."

He complies eagerly, taking his time to remove each individual garment and dropping it to the floor, doing sort of a strip tease. When his pants slip down over his cock, he is half hard. Rin guides him to his new destination, his eyes filling with a hazy lust.

"I need you to angle your hips a bit."

Rin scoots forward, his ass and legs at a weird contorted angle. When this proves to be uncomfortable, he suggests they move to the floor. Nitori puts a towel down beneath them and straddles him to where all Rin can see is his ass.

Nitori spreads some cream on his palms and lightly begins applying it to Rin's crotch. He teases him a bit by sliding a bit up his shaft and blowing slightly on the slit.

Rin swats him. "Concentrate. And don't do anything weird like shave your initials or something."

Although he is tempted, Nitori makes a clean shave. He has fondled Rin before, but this time he takes extra pleasure in exploring the underside of the shaft and Rin's sharp intake of breath when he runs a finger lightly over his balls.

Soon he has him completely hairless, although he doesn't stop for he prefers having Rin at his mercy a bit more. So he swirls his fingers around the now spotless skin, gathering the entirety of Rin's testicles into his dripping mouth. He can't see Rin's reaction but by the gentle moans coming from behind him, he can tell he's enjoying it.

Nitori starts to suckle on the base of the head, saliva making wanton noises as he pushes it in and out of his mouth, making a little popping sound. Nitori soon discovers that the skin above his ball sac is extra sensitive so he makes light little patterns with his tongue, ass bent high up in the air. Rin digs his nails into the fleshy pinkness and gasps out short, hiccupy moans.

Suddenly, like the sexually-frustrated shark that Rin is, he charges and barks at Nitori, "Go grab the lube before I fucking explode."

Rin slathers a dime size amount in his fingers and begins to rim them around Nitori's ass. It doesn't take long for him to slip one, then two inside. When he can fit three fingers in, he lubes up his now freshly shaven cock and guides it to the base of Nitori's entrance.

The slippery wetness of Rin's dick feels wonderful against his skin. Nitori shoves his fist into his mouth to stifle his moans but Rin knocks it away.

"I want you to be loud. Scream for me, Ai."

He slips inside slowly, the lube making it much easier, and gradually seats him. At this, the youth does scream. A gradual build up which is met by the pounding of Rin's thrusts.

He intwines his legs through the younger boys' and sets up a gentle rhythm. It isn't enough to hit that desired sweet spot, not yet anyways. Instead it is a long, drawn out fuck that makes the tension in Nitori's abdomen travel down to the tip of his slit and toes curl under.

Rin's moans are like a stimulant all on its own. He is loud during sex. To the extreme degree. He digs into Aiichirou's stomach as he pants out high pitched keening sounds.

"You feel so good," he whispers into his ear. "Show me how much you love the feel of me."

Nitori rolls his hips backwards.

"Fuck, yeah!" He screams.

Suddenly Nitori finds himself being flipped onto his side, one leg hoisted into the air. Rin continues to pound into like this, balls making a slapping sound as they hit his skin.

"I want to watch your face as you come."

Nitori tries to find something to latch onto, anything to try and keep himself from coming undone. Rin rips into him at a breakneck pace, Nitori's cries of pain and pleasure filling the room. When he thinks he's on the verge of climax, the red head would slow his movements creating an agonizingly slow effect that has Ai reaching beneath his legs for friction.

"Not yet," he says and slaps his hand away.

"My leg is getting tired," he manages to whisper. Rin flips him onto his back after this and draws him closer. His tongue is sucked mercilessly as the tip of Rin's cock almost grazes his prostate.

"Just a little further," he breaks off in a moan. But soon Rin is spilling inside, screaming into his open mouth. He pulls out of him and pumps the remaining fluid onto Nitori's stomach.

Nitori reaches for his cock to finish himself off but Rin scoops him up and starts finger fucking him with one hand, the other fisting his erection.

Scissoring motions twist into him and hits that desired spot. Nitori whimpers and bucks into Rin's palm. Suddenly Ai's body gives a violent heave and he spurts all over his fingers.

"Rin-senpai," he manages to utter as the red head presses a sloppy kiss to his forehead.

Nitori wrinkles his nose as Rin licks the cum from his hands. Rin just laughs and says, "Can't help it because you taste so good."

When he kisses him again, a salty flavor invades his buds. They hold each other for a while; both too tired to move nor eager to clean up. They plant lazy kisses on each other and Rin scratches his back a bit. He leans down and whispers into Nitori's ear, "You know you're going to have to wash me now, right?"


End file.
